fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Key Mace
Key Mace is a LIGHT Fairy-type Duel Monster. Appearance Key Mace wears a blue cap and robe with yellow boots. History As the Numeron Dragon created the world, Key Mace was born in a forest where the village Schwank would later be built. Abilities Duel Monster abilities Those are the general abilities Key Mace posseses as a Duel Monster. * Level 1 - Key Mace is theoretically the lowest level a monster can be as long as they have a level. This level is more of a vague concept that is not affected by experience. * LIGHT Attribute - Key Mace is aligned with LIGHT. * Guardian Stars - When entering battle, Key Mace can choose one Guardian Star: ** ☉ Sun - Key Mace becomes aligned with Light Magic, becoming strong against Demon Magic-aligned enemies while developing a weakness against Black Magic-aligned enemies. ** ♄ Saturn - Key Mace becomes aligned with Wind, becoming strong against Earth-aligned enemies while developing a weakness against Forest-aligned enemies. * FLIP - When Key Mace is discovered or voluntarily stops hiding, everyone around is temporarily forced into a defensive position, including Key Mace. * SHOCK 800 - When Key Mace attacks an enemy, they receive light damage in addition. * FEEBLE 400 - Key Mace constantly loses a little bit of vitality. * Charge - Key Mace can charge at an enemy while ignoring any knockback. * Precision Strike - Key Mace's attacks cannot be evaded and cannot be entirely nullified. * Super Senses - Key Mace has a 1/3 chance to evade any attack. Deck Leader Abilities As an experienced Deck Leader, Key Mace posseses these abilities. * Decrease Direct Damage - Damage dealt to Key Mace is haalved. * Increased Strength for Same Type Friendlies - Slightly increases the attack and defence of allies within Key Mace's range that share one of Key Mace's alignements. * Increased Resistance for Same Type Friendlies - Allies within Key Mace's range that share one of Key Mace's alignements are resistant to enemies traps, spells, and effects. * Spellbind Specific Enemy Type: Zombie - Automatically spellbinds any undead enemies within Key Mace's range. * Destroy Specific Enemy Type: Fiend - Automatically destroys any demon enemies within Key Mace's range. (Or just damages them if they are too strong.) * Extended Support Range - Key Mace's abilities range is a 5x5x5 cube where Key Mace is at the center and one unit is equal to Key Mace's height. * LP Recovery - Key Mace constantly regains vitality, enough to completely negate the FEEBLE 400 ability. Equip Spells Key Mace posses a few equip spells. * Amulet of Ambition - This amulet increases Key Mace's attack the stronger the enemies are. * Megamorph (Modified) - This amulet allows Key Mace to manipulate her size at will. Other abilities These abilities are unrelated to Key Mace's status as a Duel Monster or Deck Leader as well as unrelated to Spell Cards. * Flight - Key Mace has a natural flight ability unaffected by the state of her wings. * Weapon proficiency - Key Mace is particularly efficient at using keys and maces for combat. * Lock Gate - Key Mace can summon a gate which is basically a portal used to summon, travel, or store things. * Spriting - Key mace can sketch sprites to aid in multiple situations. * Knowledge - As a being that has existed since the creation of the Duel Monster Spirit World, Key Mace posses tons of knowledge (wisdom not necessarily included.) * Key to the Heart - A deck that Key Mace owns. Trivia * Key Mace and almost every abilities are made after The Yu-Gi-Oh! card of the same name and her various abilities in different games. Gallery KeyMaceReference.jpg|Official reference sheet used for the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime KeyMace.png KeyMaceDoor.png|The Lock Gate PaintBrush.png|The Paint Brush used for pixel art Category:Universe 1929294 Category:Characters based on Users Category:Fairies Category:Key Mace's Kaiju Category:Male Category:Female Category:Multiple genders Category:Pages relating to Yu-Gi-Oh!